


My snakeskin Sain Laurent

by thegoddessofmischief



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Shots, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentleman Thor (Marvel), Heartache, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Multiple Pairings, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sweet Thor (Marvel), Sweet/Hot, hot stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: Entangled between the Asgardian brothers, who will you choose? The possessive and heated god of mischief, or the kindred and loving god of thunder? Your decision comes on a night out, when intimate dancing and body shot proves the real feelings of more people than you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My snakeskin Sain Laurent

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled over one of Ava Max’s songs “Salt” and while listening to it my thoughts just kept pulling to the potential it had as a fiction. So a few hours later and with the song on repeat the whole time, here you guys have the outcome.

Like many times before he pulled away in need of air and if it hadn't been for the hand embedded in your hair, you would've wiped off the smirk he had with another heated kiss. The short break he initiated when massaging the back of your neck gave you time to look at the mess of a god. 

His hair fell like inked feathers to rest on his cheekbones, while his lips instead of gentle pink were verging red. You stopped twirling one of his locks and pushed it back, together with some other stray ones. Your hand stayed in his hair, feeling the dampness near the scalp. Dark, glossed over, eyes met yours again. As his tongue wetted his lips, you started leaning in once more but did reach his lips, as he tipped his head back.

"Loki...", you pleaded at the rejected advance of catching his lips. His eyes scanned your face, but when you started reaching up again, they stopped. Not only did his eyes pin you down, the hand on your hip did as well. "What is it?" You asked, the change not typical. By now your teeth would've clashed, all while tongues battled for dominance. 

Then he took a step back, so your front wasn't pressed against his anymore. The air shifted as his hand dropped from your hair to the side of your neck. His thumb resting against your jawline, a thing swiftly switched to look at.

"We are not going to continue this".

"What?" Your confusion made him look at you. As soon as his gaze met yours, you noticed his eyes had become cold.

"I am not going to repeat myself", you weren't official, fuck you didn't even know what you were. For a year, you and Loki had been doing whatever you did. You thought by the countless times you've seen each other and how he treated you, that it had meant something more.  _ Apparently not. _

"You're fucking with me, right?" The desire that burned before had shifted into anger. He removed his hand from your jaw, but the one on your hip remained heavily placed.

"I thought I was clear", you noticed the annoyance in his voice, but you didn't give up that easy, not when you felt like you did.

"So this", you motioned between the two of you "Meant nothing?"

"No", once the word left his mouth, he let go of you completely, hands now resting by his sides.  _ So that's it. _ You bit your cheek, tears threatening to fall while you internally swore him off.

"Fine", you turned around and opened the door. 

You didn't look over your shoulder when you tried walking away with a straight back, he did not deserve it. The light from his room flooded the hallway and made it easier for you to see your goal, the elevator which would take you to your courters, with the dignity you had left. 

You knew when he closed the door, not from the sound of it but when the light disappeared, that he wouldn't come chasing after you. He didn't regret his choice.  _ Why did I need to get tangled with him, out of all people? Fuck. At least I don't need to tell the rest of the team. Fuck him. _

|| 𝓪 𝓯𝓮𝔀 𝓶𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓱𝓼 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 ||

No one could replace him. None made you melt on the spot with one look like he had, not a single soul made you burn with desire with a simple touch. None were him, but still, there was someone. Someone who made your body heat up from the sound of their laugh, someone whose tenderness made you feel  _ wanted _ . The moment you realised this was the same moment you didn't try finding someone who could replace him because you knew you deserved better.

During the seven months, you came to recognise this the team still hadn't got to know about your affair, the word tasting bitter on your tongue, with the god of mischief. Something you would ensure they wouldn't either, mostly because of one person.

"Hey, Y/N!" You heard Tony call from somewhere behind you, but you didn't spare him the attention he wanted, the soldier opposite you occupying most of it at the moment. Steve and you had sparred for the last half an hour, and at the moment you tried evening out the scoreboard, one you were more than sure he topped. However, it seemed he had other thought as he stepped back, lowering his guard fully.

"What's so important, Tony?" You asked while turning around. When you did, you noticed the billionaire walking towards you, but the two figures behind him as well. Clad in their Asgardian clothes, something you even from this distance couldn't deny looked good, the contrast between the two was more than the dark and blonde hair. Red and darker blue fabrics covered the larger god, while black and green garments covered the other. Both had on chosen places armoured pieces in silver, respectively gold. 

"I just thought I should inform you about tonight, I've decided we're going out", you quirked an eyebrow to what he said.

"Everyone?" Steve asked a question you also wondered.

"Yes, no one is escaping", the times the whole team went out together was few and far between. You looked over Tony's shoulder, seeing Thor and Loki engrossed in their own conversation. You guessed he noticed where you looked as he nodded his head backwards while saying.

"I've already informed the aliens".

"And did they agree?" You switched to meet his brown eyes, noticing the glint in them.

"Didn't stay long enough to find out", a laugh made your shoulders shake. You knew Thor liked the atmosphere of clubs, but you doubted Loki would.

"Well then, I need to excuse myself if I want to be ready for tonight", you knew tonight meant around nine, which gave you a few hours to get ready.

"Wouldn't want to hold the  _ lady _ back", you swatted Starks shoulder as he imitated Thor and the way he'd started to address you as you walked by. Heading for the exit with thoughts occupied on tonight, you didn't notice you've walked into talking range of the brothers, not before one of them spoke that was.

"See you tonight Lady Y/N", Thor's deep voice reached your ears and you couldn't but marvel at how different the phrasing sounded from when Tony said it. Stopping, you turned to look at him, not being able to hold back a smile.

"That we will", you confirmed with a nod. Thor's smile brightened, which yours would've done too if it hadn't been for Loki coming to stand beside him. His green eyes bore into yours, something making an ill-tasting bitterness surface on your tongue. "Thor, Loki", you needed to stop yourself from venomously spitting his name as you nodded your goodbye to the brothers.

|| 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝔀𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 || 

Though you washed away the sweat in record time, you stayed under the water, enjoying how it felt for just a tad bit longer. The warmth made your muscles relax and together with the scent from your soap which lingered, it made you contently sigh. It was long since you let yourself relax like this under the stream from the showerhead, less new was it that a special imagined zippered into your mind.

Instead of your own hand gliding over your body, massaging your neck and shoulders, you envisioned larger hands kneading the tender muscle. You imagined how you didn't look up at the showerhead, but someone standing underneath it.

"Jesus...", with a heavy sigh, you stepped out of the shower, trying to shake off the disappointment of doing so alone. But it showed to be harder said than done. All while drying of the excess water from your skin and blowdrying your hair the thought repeated itself and not until you put on the robe, heading out from the bathroom, did it fade.

To not let your mind wander off again, you put on some music, immediately starting to sway, simultaneously humming, along with the beat. As Tony didn't give you any further notice than a few hours, you hadn't been able to choose a dress beforehand. Something which now made you rummage through your wardrobe for the piece that would bring together the outfit.

After twenty minutes, when most of your clothes were thrown around your room and not neatly folded anymore, you almost gave up. Although before you defeatedly needed to choose an already rejected item, you noticed a black dress hiding in the back. Reaching for it you smiled victoriously once holding it before you, it was perfect. 

By now, your humming had turned into a low singing as you sat down before the mirror. You watched how the curling iron styled piece by piece of your hair, the locks soon overtaking your previous blow-dried fashion.

Sweeping away your now perfected hair from your face, you tried retaining from bobbing your head along with the song to prevent them from falling forward again while doing your makeup. You always liked this process, watching how your skin became flawless, eyes sharply defined and as the cherry on top, how your lips became devilishly red. 

You had gone all in for the night, something your outfit only amplified. Black thigh-high boots met a dress in a similar colour halfway up your tighs. The skin in between the pair wasn't the only which showed, as slits ran all the way up to your hipbones on the dress, only held together with silken strings, leaving at least something to the imagination.

In last-minute, you decided to bring a clutch to put your necessities in and as soon as you grabbed it someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming", you called, but not before stopping to look at yourself in the mirror one last time. You saw your reflection smile and with every good reason. You looked like a wonder and with your red lips popping, you felt like one too. 

When you opened the door, you saw Wanda standing there and checking her phone, but once noticing you'd emerged, she looked up. Her eyes widened as she studied you, a smile breaking her face into a grin.

"And which of the boys have your set your eyes on?" You let out a surprised noise, thankfully hidden by the door you chose to close in the same moment.

"None which I know about", you hid your thoughts by saying.

"Sure thing, draga", she chuckled as the two of you started heading down the hall. 

What Wanda had looked at, she explained while pressing the button for the lowest floor, was a message from Tony saying that everyone could head down to the lobby directly. Even though the two of you lived on the lowest level in the team, the elevator ride took some time, allowing you to have a short conversation. It wasn't very in-depth, just Wanda telling you which bar you would go to and asking if you felt up for taking your first drink with her. You agreed on it the same moment the doors dinged open but debated if she heard your answer by what greeted you.

A few whistles and catcalls reached your ears, to which you whipped around to see stunned expression and the knowing smirk of Nat.

"Look at that, you cleaned up well", Tony remarked, making you chuckled while walking closer to the rest.

"Quite proud of my work", you agreed.

"Good, now when everyone is here, we better get going", he ushered all of you out of the doors where three SUVs met you. You divided yourself into three groups. However, when noticing your companions, you felt your throat constrict, Steve and the two Asgardian brothers.

The older of the two brothers seemed to notice something shift in your behaviour as he gave you a reassuring smile while being the ever gentleman he was, allowing you to enter the vehicle first.

Stepping inside, you noticed the car wasn't arranged as a normal one, but a skin couch traced along the edge from the driver's seat to the back. Almost looking like someone packed a limousine seat into a larger rover. You saw a glass panel separating the driver's seat from your section and through it, you nodded a greeting to the man behind the wheel. After that, you started climbing further back to take place beside the window. Following you was Thor, then Loki entered and lastly Steve, seating themselves in a similar order to what they joined. As soon as everyone sat down, you took off.

Even though his brothers sat the closest, you hadn't been this near Loki in a long time, both since you were fortunate enough to not have been paired with him on missions and because you avoided him. Hence that and since he hadn't tried reconnecting with you, you had moved on. Nevertheless, now the car ride gave you a the moment to truly take him in. A sight, however much you wanted, couldn't pull your eyes from.

Contrary to the other two males in your company, he hadn't tried styling himself as casual. Steve's choice was a pair of washed-out jeans and a red shirt, Thor, on the other hand, opted to wear a pair of navy blue suit pants accompanied with a tight-fitting white tee. But the God of Mischief chose to wear black suit pants, accompanied with a dressing shirt in matching colour.

You tried tearing your eyes away, but you caught the sight at the base of his throat. The top two buttons were opened, the fabric falling slightly to the side, showing a bit of his chest. A memory of your lips trailing from the point and downwards resurfaced, but when your eyes pursued upwards, you froze like a dear in headlights. He had watched you as well. 

His green eyes didn't advert from yours until he was sure you concentrated on him. You saw and felt how they traced down your body and up. Sucking in a breath, you noticed his gaze remained as dark whether or not you drove by a brightly lit billboard. Not able to hold his gaze any longer, you adverted your eyes to watch the scenery change on the other side of the window.  _ It was his choice.  _ You irritably bit your cheek, frustrated that you let yourself get affected, but once more got reminded by the same  _ someone  _ why you hadn't pathetically crawled back to Loki _. _

"Excited for the evening?" The whisper in your ear made a tingle spread, as you look to Thor.

"How can I not be?" You smiled at the god sitting beside you. The crispness of his shirt seemed to only lighten the electric colour in his eyes. He reciprocated your smile before wetting his lips as he continued.

"I said we would meet this evening Lady Y/N, but this is a pleasant surprise", you bit your lip, the fluttering in your chest prominent.

"Even a lady such as I can stun, but you're no exception either", you pointed out, which made a rumble erupted from his chest, the chuckle a pleasant sound.

"Thank you my Lady, but I can not compare to you", you couldn't help but feel your cheeks heat by his comment, perhaps not noticeable in the dark car, but it seemed your interaction with Thor was noticed either way. You didn't grant the satisfaction to the owner to the burning glare to spare them any attention.

"Oh Thor", you sighed, your few worded answer making the god's eyes shine even brighter and a low mumble leaving him. You were stunned at the sound even though you couldn't hear his words. Even more so when you felt his calloused hand settle one the only spot on your leg which wasn't covered by the fabric. It was far from trailing high enough to be inappropriate, but the sound you just heard and the warmth radiating where his palm rested made you swallow an involuntary whimper.

"Miss and Mr's, we're here", you heard the driver announce. Something inside the car, inside you, had shifted once Thor started the conversation, so you needed to calm yourself by getting some air. Although it seemed like the god didn't want to drop it that easily. 

You had anticipated the chilled night air when stepping outside, what you hadn't expected was the blonde god's hand, which was offered for you to take to not lose balance while stepping out. You hadn't thought much about his gesture, at least you didn't try to think how his polite smile from before now had turned into something else. That was until you looked up. 

Loki's gaze caught yours immediately, but like usual, it was hard-read. The only thing you could be confident about is that something bothered him if he paid this much attention to you all of a sudden. Your eyes were dragged from his face, however, when you noticed Tony waved for the rest of you to join him. 

You entered the club with Wanda by your side, Clint and Nat walking behind you. The familiar smell, the dimmed room only lightened up by neon, made your smile widen. You'd never been to this club, but you recognised it as one Tony talked favourably of. Speaking of him, he walked in front of the group, a well-dressed man at his side which you guessed only was for formalities, as your teammate weaved through space without any hesitation. You were led to a secluded area, closed off from the rest of people. A string you guessed he pulled. 

"I'll hold myself short", the man who had walked besides Tony began once everyone had seated themselves. "Welcome, it's an honour to have you here, I promise your night won't be disappointing", the man smiled to the group.

"I'll hold you to your word John", Tony declared and the man, John, only smiled.

"Do that Mr Stark, but I don't think you'll need to", you along a few others chuckled at his answer, before he continued. "The main bar, as you can see, is down by the dance floor and the Cove is down in the corner if you prefer a bit less crowded place. But remember, if it becomes too much for you guys, your safe heaven is right up here. We'll be able to bring your orders here if you so please and as I've nothing more to inform, have a good night everyone", John finished, the team applauding, something he jokingly bowed in thanks to, before walking away.

"Well you heard our dear friend, enjoy yourself!" Tony exclaimed and the night started.

It seemed like Wanda had heard your answer earlier, about having the first drink together, as she pulled along seconds after Tony set you free. Ascending the stairs, the two of you rounded the dance floor before seating yourself at the bar. The bartender took your orders quickly and while you waited for them, you tapped your fingers along the beat of the music. The movement, however, continued when you started sipping your drinks and started talking, more like screaming, to each other. 

You'd finished your drink fairly quick, something it seemed the brunette needed to do as well when you heard the first beats of your favourite song play.

"Come on", you almost didn't give her enough time to finish her drink before dragging her towards the dancefloor. You felt alive as you danced opposite Wanda, scream-singing the parts of the lyrics you knew. 

Although your dancing with Wanda was disturbed when a blonde guy with a shy smile asked her if she wanted to dance with him. You only chuckled when she uncertainty looked back at you. Waving your hand you leaned in close to her so she would hear and said:  _ "go have fun" _ . Continuing to dance, you followed her retreating form until she disappeared.

"Have they not told you it is dangerous to be left alone?" You heard a voice near your ear, a chill lightening through your body from it. If it hadn't been familiar, you most certainly would've pushed away anyone who stood that close.

"Haven't they informed you it's impolite to sneak up on women, Loki", you tilted your head to snark the comment in his ear while continuing to dance, not caring if he stood right behind you. You scanned the crowd, trying to find an exit if you needed, but Wanda was long gone in the sea of people, neither did you see any other of your teammates. What made you snap back was the hands that suddenly settled themselves on your waist. His hands were usually chilled, but now when your body was hot from the moving, they felt ice-cold, something which sent a shiver down your spine. 

"Have I mentioned you look ravishing tonight darling", his words were delivered in a hot whisper, but you couldn't even think of an answer as he pulled you closer. You were taken aback by his action when feeling your back being flush against his front, as you continued following each-others movements. You could only concentrate on the way his fingers pressed into your sides, every now and then steering you to further grind yourself against him. 

The sweaty smell of everyone else was hard to notice as his, freshly mint mixed with a cologne you recognised all too well, took over your senses. His body surrounded yours as he had tucked you against him. You could feel his head leaning against yours, his breath fanning over your cheek and down your neck. His shallow breaths were the only ones you could hear, the music far away.

"I miss this", his words made your moves stutter, an opportunity he didn't waste the to turn you around. With a spin, he crashed you against his chest and for the first time, you felt like you were back to that night. His eyes scanned your face, eyes stopping at your lips before fluttering up to meet your gaze again. You both stilled as he leaned his forehead against yours. "I want you back", his words made your mouth fall open, but before his lips could claim yours again or his hand anchor in your hair, you stepped away.  _ It would not happen again. _

"No", you met his eyes and saw how they widened, it was your time to take advantage of his shock. You took ahold of his hands, his grip was loose enough so you could guide his hands from your waist. As you began to back away from him, it seemed he caught on, as one of his hand shot out to grip your wrist. With a newfound strength or just a well hid one, he yanked you against him again.

"What did you say?" His voice was dangerously low, but you stood your ground, your teeth gritting by how much you tried restraining yourself.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" You dared him, to which his eyebrows raised. You didn't know that the same feeling of rejection you'd gotten when he broke things off, now erupted in the god opposite you.

"Y/N...", he tried closing his arms around you, entangling you to stay, but you had enough. Tearing your wrist away from where he snakelike pulled you against him, you stumbled backwards.

"I'm not yours to play with Loki", you hissed and stormed off, not caring which way you went to get away from him. You pushed bodies out of your way until you toppled out from the dancefloor. Finding yourself on the other side of the club, in the more secluded area, the Cove. You felt relief flood your body when seeing who sat at the small bar. The moment his blue eyes found yours, a familiar warmth spread throughout your body.

"My Lady", you smiled at Thor's formality when you seated yourself opposite him, the music not as loud in the enclosed space so you could speak at a more normal tone.

"My Gentleman", you smiled, head tipping forward to exaggerate the greeting. The low chuckle you had come to enjoy to hear, rumbled from him. It was almost as if you forgot the encounter with Loki, something Thor always seemed to make you do, but the feeling of someone watching you burned your neck. Stealing a quick glance over your shoulder, you found what made the creeping feeling wash over you. His stance was rigid, which you together with how he clenched his jaw, noticed even from this distance.

"I find it welcoming that my brother seems to enjoy the night", you heard Thor mumble, making you turn to look at him, his eyes you guessed was locked with his brothers, a nod sent the same way.  _ He would laugh if he knew how wrong he was. _

"Yeah", you hummed, feeling the watchful eye on you disappear. The boiling in your blood made you, instead of turning to watch Thor again, search both ways down the bar, until stopping when you found what you looked for. "Could I get a Tequila?" You called to the bartender, an acknowledging nod given when the man passed you, taking the bill you put on the counter. 

The small glass with clear liquid stood before you in seconds and you took the lime he offered. Holding the fruit, you turned your hand so he could pour a little salt between your index finger and thumb. As soon as he finished, you retracted it. 

You licked the salt and quickly took the shot, waiting a second before feeling the burn and aftertaste of the liquid before biting into the lime. You sighed out the irritation while putting the remaining piece of uneatable lime down in the glass. Turning to Thor again, not noticing the glass being taken away, you saw him study you with curious eyes.

"What?" You asked, his blue eyes piercing yours.

"That was impressive", he said, something you couldn't help but laugh at.

"Impressive? I only took a shot Thor", you dumbly smiled towards him, a smirk beginning to play on his lips.

"Then could you teach me?" Your eyes widened as you searched his eyes for anything telling you that it was a joke.

"Are you serious?"  _ You _ teaching  _ the _ god of thunder how to take a tequila shot, highly amusing not to say in the least.

"I have never done it before and seeming you are an expert, I thought I could give it a try", you almost hinted something bashful in his voice, but his smile together with his appearance confirmed anything but that.

"Sure thing then", you tried hiding your excitement as you looked for the bartender once more. He was just done with another pair of customers and seeing your attention towards him, he walked over. "Could I get two more shots?" You asked, the guy only smiling as he lined up two shots, but as he offered you the salt, you stopped him. "Is it possible if I can keep the salt here for the tiniest bit?" He looked confused for a second, but his eyes fleeted to Thor and you saw the look fade.

"Anything for the special guests of the night", he replied and for that, you slipped him a few dollars more as thanks. Then you turned to the blonde man, who now had fully turned towards you, although his eyes followed the bartender. A smirk spread on your face as you tried feigning innocence of why. Snapping your fingers in front of his face brought his eyes back to yours.

"I'm sitting right in front of you, not tailing behind the bartender", you tried pushing away the smirk, but when something you only could deem as a blush flushed his face, you broke. "Come here, Thor", you motioned for him to come closer, which he did. 

Now he almost stood more then sat as his legs, which was on either side of your stool, held him up. You as well had shifted your position to make it easier, your heels resting on his footrest instead of your own. You sat close, but it was only his thighs that touched your legs and nothing more.

"Lift your hand", once again he did as you said, mimicking the way you fisted your hand once it hovered in front of him. "You pour the salt here...", you showed where on his hand by filling the space with a little salt. 

As you reached for the glasses with liquid, together with the limes, a thought hit you. 

You met his gaze as the idea spun on in your head. His eyes seemed, similar to how they did in the car, to shine brighter though at the same time, become clouded. However, this time you could rule out the flashing of lights, as the secluded area you sat in had a steady, albeit dim, lightning. You couldn't help but draw your bottom lip between your teeth when deciding you should just go with it.

"Then you just", you gently encircled his wrist and pulled his hand up to meet your lips. The saltiness tinged your mouth as you licked it from his hand, leaving something close enough to a kiss when you reluctantly pulled away. You took the shot, all while holding eye contact and only because of that did you notice how his eyes widened. It wasn't the lack of sour liquid from the lime which made you put it in the glass afterwards, but the grin that made you unable to continue. 

"And that's how you do it", Thor's hand was still fisted as he laid it on the countertop. Liking your lips and drawing the bottom between your teeth, you were both proud and anxious from your advance.

"I think I understood, but for safety measures let me try", a chill went down your spine at his voice, which had become impossibly lower and huskier. You followed his movements as he picked up the salt, sprinkling about the same amount you did on his left hand, opposite of the one you used. He leaned forward, taking the drink and lime with him as he leaned back again. From his move, you got a waft of his scent, something which almost made you, like many times before, nestle against him. A deep earthy smell accompanied by a warm, but subtle, vanilla aroma. Closing your eyes, you tried beating your thoughts in order and not letting them trail down the same road as your imagination did in the shower earlier. Breathing out and opening your eyes, you felt like you got control over yourself, only to be proved that you didn't. The way he leaned back made his muscles flex and without your permission, your eyes travelled to watch the shirt strain over his stomach. If it hadn't been for the pointed cough, your eyes would've wandered even further.

"It is of help if you watch the student to see if he succeed", Thor hummed and it was his turn to try, but failing, on hiding a smirk.

"If I'm not wrong, I was watching  _ you _ ", you emphasised the last word, noticing how his hand closed remarkably around the tiny glass. Without any warning and while holding your gaze, Thor raised his hand, licked up the salt and took the shot. You watched him swallow and as his tongue coming out to lick the expense of his lips.

"You forgot the lime", you pointed out, hearing how weak your own voice had gotten.

"Who said I did?" He questioned before picking the piece up, although not bringing it to his lips instead, he held it towards you. "Will you hold it for me?" 

It felt like someone controlled you as you nodded, although Thor didn't waste any time pondering about it. He held the fruit for you to be able to lean in and capture it with your teeth, lips just about covering the upper and lower half. A surprised squeak escaped you when he lifted your legs from the footrest. 

Because you had been seated so far out on the stool, you stood up once he let go. You didn't know if your heels misplaced or your legs simply were weak from his touch, but you wobbled when suddenly standing. However, it didn't matter as he swiftly pulled you against him, your hands steadying yourself on his chest. Unlike how Loki had held you, Thor's grasp was soft, leaving room for you to step away. Although when your hands continued to rest on his chest and you didn't take a step away, he took it as a silent confirmation. Before you could prepare, his lips were on yours. It was a struggle to hold the lime, as his teeth nibbled to squeeze out the liquid and lips graced your own when they widened to catch the juice. You couldn't comprehend what happened before his lips left yours and if the lime went in the glass or beside it when you took it out, you were too shaken to care about.

"I highly doubt you never done that before", your voice was small, even though you tried playing it off. You felt the freshness from his breath when the snicker brushed your face.

"You are right, my lady, kissing is something I indeed have done before", you rolled your eyes. "And it is something I wish to do again", it wasn't a question, but you understood the meaning.

"Perhaps it's your turn to teach me a thing... or two", you almost didn't catch the way his eyes gleamed before your arms locked behind his head. His hands in turn entangled in the laces of your dress and you were happy the laces connected to the fabric instead of ending in a tie because otherwise, you believed the god would've undone them, though at the moment you couldn't care less. 

His lips moved along yours, feverishly hot, but you only sought out more. His tongue came to run along your lower lip, just teasing, but the move made you let out a moan, which was silence by him pushing you firmer against him.

"Thor...", you broke away in a sigh. Your eyes was still closed trying to contain yourself, although the god, which smirk you couldn't see, made it hard. He leaned in, his firm chest touching yours, as his lips stopped by the shell of your ear.

"That's only the first thing I'll teach you, my lady", his gravel-deep voice whispered, making you clutch to him even closer..


End file.
